Anakin Recinos/CWA Story
Anakin Recinos' CWA Story Welcome to my CWA memoir! This story will be about my experiences in Clone Wars Adventures. I cannot remember everything such as dates and names of players, but I will try to get the story into chronological order. This is not related to my player page. Enjoy! Prologue: I was watching TV on February 10, 2011 and I came upon a commercial. This wasn't just any commercial. It was a STAR WARS commercial! Is it new Clone Wars episodes? New toys? It ended up being a new game called Star wars: The Clone Wars Adventures. I was completely amazed when I found out that there was a free-to-play Star Wars game online where you can become a Jedi! I went to my computer, signed up, and created my character, Anakin Recinos. I did not know that on this game, I would meet so many people, make many friends, and have the most fun I ever had. 2011: The First Day: I watched the opening video of the game with Mace, Yoda, Obi-Wan and some other Jedi. Then I got into the game and was in the shops in the Jedi Temple. I started to get the controls organized and started to wander around. When I went to the main hall I saw how many people were there, and it was a lot of players. I had never seen any game with so many players in one place. I then started to explore through the mini games, but quickly noticed that most of them were blocked off saying "JEDI MEMBERS ONLY!" I played the first two levels of Starfighter, Lightsaber Duel, and the first level of Republic Defender. After that, I wanted to get an upgrade in my gear. (Not knowing that there was a button that would take you to the marketplace,) I went back to the shops and clicked on the gear that looked interesting. I once again noticed that a good amount of the credits section was blocked off for Jedi Members only. I logged off after that and started to ask myself: Do I really want to play this game? I can't really do much without a membership. The Squad Update: I took a break from Clone Wars Adventures a few days after February 11, 2011. I resumed playing it around the middle of March 2011. On March 25, 2011, squads were added to CWA. At first, I did not know what to do in a squad, if I can lead one, or anything. A lot of people didn't even know what was going on, and it was chaos; everyone would get promoted, removed, added, so much madness. After a few days, I remember every calming down and squads were a lot more organized. Although I do not remember the name of the first squad I joined, I do remember having a good time. I think squads were a great update to CWA, and it helped bond more people, and it also helped meet more people. Membership: I got my first one month membership on August 12, 2011. I had about 30,000 credits at the time from playing mini-games. I said to myself, "30,000 credits should be plenty," and boy was i wrong. As soon as I bought my membership, I opened up the marketplace and bought stuff that I had always wanted when I was a non-member. I went through 30,000 credits very quickly. I purchased clone gear, a ton of Jedi gear, some weapons, and BAM, there go almost 30,000 credits. Credits that I had saved for months were gone in a few minutes. I did get promoted in my current squad, and I was granted access to every minigame. After getting my Jedi Membership, I could not stop playing CWA. The Battle of Umbara: The first combat zone, Umbara, was added on December 15, 2011. Umbara was not the only a new feature to CWA, as collections, sealed cargo crates, and the first mount (AT-RT) were added as well. I saw a lot of people riding on an AT-RT and I instantly wanted to buy one. Anyway, I went to Umbara when I got online right after school and went straight to fighting lots and lots of droids. At the time, the droids actually posed a threat because they were dealt more damage to the player, and the player had 10,000 health points, compared to the 25,000 when the game ended. I remember that after Felucia came out, you were almost invincible in this combat zone. Umbara was fun and it was were I met a very close friend who I would always play CWA with, Chauncey Tano. 2012: My Squad: January 2012-September 2012:' I'n early 2012, I decided to make a squad of my own. It was really fun having a squad, and being able to meet new players all the time. I had many people join my squad, but there is one player that was in that squad that was the last person I talked to on CWA; and his name is Grievous Galixylander. Grievous was always my right hand man, and I trusted him with the squad when I was offline. Other players I remember were Rathe Ashdancer, Peeta Fett, Selven Brightbringer, and Davish Lightwield. The first 5 months of the squad were great and very fun. We had a lot of great times together, and we spent a lot of time at our private squad base. I was not a very good builder back then (nor am I now lol) but we still had a lot of fun at that base on Ryloth, which I opened to the public after the end of the squad. In mid 2012, the squad had a massive removal (much like the Super Troopers one.) All commanders and troopers were removed from the squad. Skirmish on Carlac: August 2012:' The second combat zone, Carlac, was added on August 24, 2012. Prior to the update, everyone knew Carlac was coming, but no one knew exactly when. So I got home from school on that Friday, hoping that today was the day of the Carlac update; and my wish was granted. I got online and checked the world selector and noticed that there was now Carlac. I got to the new zone and noticed that there were a lot of players there. I went out into combat with my BARC speeder and went straight to fighting the mandalorian soldiers. I thought Carlac was awesome, and then I discovered the camps with special missions. Members of my squad and I went in together, in groups of four, all at the three different camps. One group would go in one camp, another in the next, and so on. Although Carlac was fun, it was not the same 'wow' that I got from Umbara when it came out. The end of my squad: ' 'October 2012: ''After September 2012, dark times came to the "Defenders of the Republic" squad. October 2012 would be the last month of the squad. This time around, the squad was gone. I came online on morning, on summer vacation, when I noticed I was without a squad. At first, I thought this was a glitch, but after a while I noticed that someone deleted the squad. I highly doubted that it was one of the other two leaders (Grievous and General Recinos.) Later that day, members of the squad came online in disbelief. I had to explain to them that I did not delete the squad. "The Lone Wolf:" ''November 2012- December 2012: ''After my squad was deleted, I decided to be squad-less for a while. I would get a lot of squad invites, and I would decline every single one. In fact, I checked the "Active Houses" bar on the housing directory one day, and saw a house of BLASTER NICESHOT. If I remember correctly, this was the house that was designed exactly like the Felucia Starter Lot. Blaster sent me a squad invite to join Super Troopers, '''and I declined it. '''Another time, I was at my attack cruiser house when I was visited by a former general in my squad, Rathe Ashdancer. I was surprised, yet happy to see Rathe after a while. As soon as I saw him, I noticed that he was in another squad; and was a non-member. He asked me, "Would you like to join my squad?" It's a really cool squad, great leader, great everything." I said no. He then said, "So you are a lone wolf now?" I then replied, "Yes." 2013 Felucia Combat Zone: ''April 2013: ''Felucia was added to CWA in early April of 2013. I remember that school was ''forever ''on the day Felucia was added. As soon as I got home, I got on CWA and went straight to Felucia to explore the new combat zone, but I was disappointed early. I noticed very quickly that I now had 25,000 health points, and for good reason; the enemies were 'alot 'more powerful when it came to health and damage dealt. I really liked the idea of quests, but I thought Felucia was too difficult in some cases; especially when you were being surrounded by an army of Super Battle Droid generals. My favorite part of Felucia was the addition of adult and baby rancors, and of course, Scratch, the mother of all rancors. I remember very clearly that every time someone was exploring Felucia, someone would yell out on chat "SCRATCH! PORT!" or "HIGHSLINGER! PORT!" Good times... Joining Super Troopers: ''April 2013: ''I joined Super Troopers about two weeks after the release of the Felucia combat zone. I remember ''exactly how I joined Super Troopers. It was another day in Scratch's cave, farming him/her and the babies. I was there with Millard McPilot in the cave, and so were the Super Troopers. I remember seeing Blaster in his Jedi loadout with all of the other members of his squad. Millard was already in Blaster's squad, and he invited me to join the squad. I don't even remember why, but I accepted Millard's invitation, and''' I joined Super Troopers. I was promoted to Commander, and I remember seeing a lot of troopers in the squad, along with many other generals and commanders, that I don't remember by name. The Massive Super Troopers Removal: April 28, 2013: ''I remember the massive removal that happened on April 28, 2013 in Super Troopers; I was online when the first part of it happened. Many squad members and other players were at Blaster's Ryloth home that was a replica of Jabba the Hutt's palace. We were all talking on squad chat about various topics, and then we saw that someone has been removed. Seconds after, more people were removed, then Blaster was removed from the squad, and Clone Niceshot and Striker Niceshot were demoted (or removed, I can't remember.) Troopers were removed, then someone left the squad right after the leaders were taken care of, and to this day, I believe that he was the remover. After this, everyone began to panic: "OMG WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?! WE HAVE BEEN HACKED! BLASTER WAS REMOVED!!!" The generals that were online at the time, including myself, began to try and calm down everyone else. Blaster went afk for a while, and when he got back, I invited him back into the squad, and we tried to promote him back to leader, but the highest we could promote him was to general. Later, a SOE support player joined the squad as leader and promoted Blaster back to leader. I don't know what happened after Blaster became leader again, because I went offline shortly after. One thing I do know is that when I came back online, I was no longer a Super Trooper... The Massive Super Troopers Removal pt 2: ''April 28, 2013: ''I came back online a few hours after Blaster was demoted to General. When I came online I was on Umbara, and I saw that I had an invite from Striker Niceshot to join Super Troopers. I was stunned that I had been removed from the squad, meaning that another removal had taken place. When I rejoined the squad, I noticed that there were not many people in the squad. Striker promoted me to General, and he told me to invite anyone who I remembered was in the squad. To this day, I don't know what happened or who removed me while I was offline, but this day was horrible for the Super Troopers. A lot of people were removed on April 28, 2013, including Blaster Niceshot. We all hoped that nothing like this would ever happen again, and it never did. Even though there were constantly removals in the squad, they were never as bad as April 28th (as far as I know.) The chaos in Super Troopers would calm down for a bit, until a single player would join the squad, and restart the chaos. Ronhar Rancordrifter: Blaster decided to host a box games at his Geonosis Open Lot house on the second floor. Today, we were supposed to have fun at the box games, but from the start, the box games went bad. When we were running away from Blaster and the enormous box, Ben, along with other people and a player named Lucien, were doing the force pound to trip people and so they could get boxed. Ben kept doing to to me mostly, and it eventually disconnected me from the server because he did it so much. I got mad, and I said "BEN STOP DOING FORCE POUNDS," but he continued to do it. We began to argue, and I put him and Lucien on my ignore list for the moment.. We continued to argue, Blaster went afk, and Striker was not paying attention. The games stopped when Blaster went afk, so everyone came upstairs, including a squad-less player named Ronhar Rancordrifter. He joined the squad, and I'm positive that it was '''Bail Bactapack '''who invited him to the squad (you'll see why i'm so positive of this, later in the story.) We took Ronhar joining as we took every new member, greeting them and welcoming them to our wonderful squad. A couple of minutes later, Jay, Ben, BLASTIX (if he was online,) and I noticed that someone had been removed from the squad. I asked, "Who is removing?" but no one responded; I was certain that it wasn't one of the Generals, but perhaps it was a Commander. I sent an invite to the player that was removed, but then someone else was removed, then someone else, and it continued. I decided that that was enough, and demoted the Commanders to trooper. The Rise of Ronhar Rancordrifter pt.2: One of the other Generals promoted Bail back to commander because they did not believe that he was responsible (...), and Ben wanted to promote Lucien to commander because he was Ben's friend, and he trusted him. I said no, because it could be him who was the remover, but he didn't listen. Ronhar was a trooper, but he had not been removed. After the debates of who to promote and who not to promote, the removing continued. Then a message appeared on the squad chat: "I can remove as a trooper! I will remove everyone!" (or something like that.) Everyone began to freak out, and the removing continued, we all thought that it really was Ronhar removing. I didn't understand how he can remove though, it was a big mystery. I removed him from the squad, and then Blaster got back. He asked "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" We explained what was happening, and then Ronhar rejoined the squad, was removed, rejoined, and so on. People began to think that he was hacking himself into the squad. It stopped after a while, and we didn't have to deal with Ronhar for a while after this day. Later that day, Bail said that Ronhar had hacked him, and that he knew him in real life; this was just the beginning..... Ronhar Strikes Back: ''This is only one of the Ronhar "removals": ''I got online to CWA and there were many people online, Blaster wasn't, but Bail Bactapack was. I was talking to Jay and others on chat, but then we saw "Ronhar Rancordrifter has joined the squad Super Troopers." We all freaked out, and Ronhar was instanty removed, but then rejoined, then began to believe that he was hacking himself into the squad. I remember Jay changing the squad message and saying to get into a locked house, or his house to take "shelter" from Ronhar. He threatened to hack the squad, and our profiles just like he had already hacked Bail's. "GUYS!!! GUYS!!! RONHAR IS REMOVING!" people yelled as people were being removed from the squad. I once again demoted all ''of the commanders online, but once again, someone promoted '''BAIL '''back to commander because they '''TRUSTED him. Out of all the people, they had to promote Bail back... Could someone be on Bail's side too?This is something I ask myself to this day, BUT THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW. Jay and a few other people teleported to my attack cruiser house and then Blaster came online. He must have seen us freaking out on the chat, so he said "What is going on here?" hehe. We explained that Ronhar was back and that he was removing again, then all commanders were demoted, including Bail. After Bail was demoted, the removing stopped, and once Ronhar was removed. Also, I don't remember exactly when his happened, but I remember Bail saying in chat that he was "fighting" for his account with Ronhar. According to Bail, Ronhar knew his password and was logging into Bail's account as he was playing. I'm pretty sure Bail just kept going offline then back online to simulate the fighting. Bail Bactapack's Unbelievable Story: I was with the Super Troopers and many other people were at Blaster's racing course at his Orto Plutonia lot when I heard Bail's story about the whole Ronhar thing. He had said before that he knew him in real life and he saw him at the store. Apparently, Ronhar had seen Bail playing CWA...at the store, so I guess he wanted to hack him...for no reason. Bail came online and said that he was at home playing, and his parents were outside talking with the FBI. Apparently, Ronhar had been shot and the police found a lot of weapons with him. Bail then said that while he was playing CWA, that there were bullets bursting through his windows and there was gunfire outside. Bail said "There are people with guns outside and they're shooting through the windows!" Bail also went into extreme ''detail about everything that was going on. I don't know about you, but if there were bullets flying through my windows, I would call the police and find a safe place to hide; not continue playing CWA and telling everyone exactly what was going on...I don't know...maybe it's just me. He said that he was being choked by someone (while he was typing on CWA) and that his sister came to the rescue. The Truth About Ronhar: Ronhar Rancordrifter was not the real remover in Super Troopers; the real remover was Bail Bactapack. Bail used Ronhar as a decoy, and it was him who kept on adding Ronhar back to the squad even after we had removed him. It was a mistake for people to trust Bail and promote him back, because they just made it worst perhaps without realizing it. Ronhar had never hacked Bail, he just kept on being added to the squad by someone who some people trusted! What I find interesting is why people promoted Bail. Like I said earlier, were they part of Bail's plans as well? Or did they really trust Bail and let him stay a Commander, which was a huge mistake. Bail's story was fake, of course, it was too unrealistic; I don't know how we would be choking while telling us everything going on at his house. Bail was banned from the squad, and I never heard about him again after all of the Ronhar "hacks and removals." More Removals: Ever since the Ronhar and Bail incident happened, I don't think Super Troopers was the same. Removals became more frequent in the squad, and I often found myself in Blaster's classroom of doom. Blaster would tell all generals and commanders to go to the classroom and then he would lock the house to find the remover. Blaster would activate his '''DRILL SERGEANT MODE and yell, bore you, force pound you, and other things until he found who the remover was. Then came the black room. Oh how I loved the black room... when Blaster built the Squad HQ, he made a room for finding removers called the black room. The room was covered in black Umbara panels, hence the name. The producure was simple, get everyone to the black room and bore them to death until someone would spill the beans and say they were the remover. No one could talk, change clothes, do taunts, move around in circles, or anything else; but stand and breathe. Eventually, Blaster would tell some people who he trusted to leave, and the rest would stay. I remember almost everyday someone would say "Who is removing?" on the chat, then "Everyone go to the black room." The Downfall of CWA: I remember that towards the end of 2013, CWA began to go downhill. The weekly content was repaints of past gear, speeders, and furniture very often. Then, weekly updates became monthly updates. We never got the next combat zone, and everything was getting stale. It wasn't the same "wow'' as before. "Yay...another repaint that I'm not going to buy" was often my response after an update. I used to get excited every week when there was an update, but not anymore. Lackluster content and boredom made me consider leaving CWA. I also began to play other games more, especially games with more action and adventure. I logged on CWA every now and then, but it wasn't for very long, because I was quickly bored with nothing new ''to do. The only reason I even logged on was to talk with friends. I decided to push my decision to 2014, I wanted to at least finish the year of CWA until deciding. I watied until 2014, and I was on the brink of leaving CWA until an announcement from SOE on January 24, 2014 came. 2014 The Sunset is Here: On January 24, 2014, Sony Online Entertainment announced that Clone Wars Adventures was going to shut down on March 31, 2014 along with Free Realms. Wizardry Online and Vanguard: Saga of Heroes were scheduled to shut down on July 31, 2014. The announcement was posted on the homepage saying "''With Heavy Hearts, We Announce the Sunset of Clone Wars Adventures." ''I knew CWA was going to end eventually, like all MMOs do, but I never knew it would be this soon. I grew up with CWA, and now it was going to be gone forever. A lot of people thought that it was all just a prank, but I highly doubted that SOE would prank us on something like the ending of the game...and I was correct. The Last Day of CWA: March 31, 2014 came a lot quicker than I thought it would. I got up that Monday morning, got ready for school, and thought, today CWA will end. I got home and got on CWA, no Steam for today, and played CWA for my second to last time. We had our final squad event at Blaster's Dathomir Sith Academy Lot. The event had a lot of talking, and a puzzle that a lot of people did not get. I don't think the event went as planned, but we had to make the most of it because it was our last squad event on CWA. When the event ended, we took a picture with everyone that was online at the time. I went offline after the event ended, and I got online a few hours later after doing homework, to play CWA' for the last time. Blaster was talking screenshots and videos of all of his houses and I was saying goodbye to a lot of old friends I knew. Then, when there were ten mintues to 6:00 PM PST (which was when CWA was going to end,) we gathered at Blaster's Dantooine Lot. We all said our final goodbyes, "Thanks for all the great times! I will miss you guys," were among the things we said to each other. I was disconnected from the server at 6:03 PM PST. Clone Wars Adventures was '''gone. After CWA: Like I said before, CWA was such a big part of my life growing up. I would log on every single day multiple times to play and talk with my friends. I met so many people, and I think that is the magic of MMOs. In a MMO, you get to meet and interact with millions of players all around the world, and I think that is something special. It is different from console or other PC games to me because usually, there is matchmaking. You get paired with random people, but you usually only get to speak with them during the match. Maybe you'll run into them another time, but it's not like in a MMO where you can speak with your friends every single day through squads/guilds. I have moved on to other games now, and there will be more info below. I want to thank all of the people I met, and it was a honor being a Super Trooper. I look back and remember declining '''Blaster's invitation to the squad, and I think about what would have happened if I declined Millard's invitation. '''Special thanks to: BLASTER NICESHOT Jay Legoninjago BLASTIX NICESHOT Benager Niceshot General Recinos Revan Ultrablaster aka Avner_Prime Seb5 m13 And over 100 more people I met on CWA Contact Me On: Steam Profile: DarkLord0530 Playstation Network: Dark_Lord530 (I am here almost every single day) Planetside 2: AnakinRecinos More on ways to contact me on my user page! Category:Sub pages Category:CWA Memoirs